The Sesshomaru Gang
by Silverwing013
Summary: In the present day, a gang has slowly gained rule of the streets, searching Japan for the demonic leader who they named themselves after. The Sesshomaru Gang. And they will do anything to get the real demonic leader back to life in the present day.
1. Shusuke Takanori

**Summary**

In the present day, a gang has slowly gained rule of the streets, searching Japan for the demonic leader who they named themselves after. A young man strolls the night, inwardly disgusted by the gang and how they attack small children and women.  
The connection?  
He rescues a young woman from the gang one night. The gang's activity stops after his rescue, but only because at that moment they discovered the demonic leader they named themselves after. He hardly realizes he is the reincarnation of this long past dead demonic leader they named themselves after.  
The Sesshomaru Gang.  
And they will do anything to get the real demonic leader back to life in the present day.

**The Sesshomaru Gang  
Chapter One: Shusuke Takanori**

Shusuke Takanori yawned, curling his tongue like a cat as he stretched back in his chair. The tall Japanese man cricked his neck and stood, shifting from side to side as his back cracked. Reaching high, Shusuke briefly touched the ceiling, before dropping his arms. Dark caramel eyes flickered over to make sure his home computer was shutting down.

"Master Takanori?"

He turned his head toward the call and spotted the short, gray-haired butler of the Takanori family. The older man bowed briefly. The older butler had long been with the Takanori family, from when Shusuke's father made it big, but he had been the family's only servant and demanded to remain with the family until his death. Shusuke did not deny the butler the favor to remain with the Takanori family. In a way, he relied on the older man to always be with him just as the older man relied on Shusuke to always be with him.

"Yes Jamen?"

The older man looked up at Shusuke. "There is a Shinto Kuwahara to see you at the door."

Shusuke absently reached his hand behind him and undid the faded red ribbon tied in a neat bow at the nape of his neck. He fingered his long hair and blew up at his bangs.

"I'll see to him," he decided. With that statement said, Shusuke tied the red ribbon neatly back in place in a practiced motion, before striding out of his office. Jamen followed behind, hurrying to catch up with Shusuke's long strides, and managed, as always, to get to the entrance room before his young master.

"Master Takanori, I present to you Shinto Kuwahara. Shall I escort you two to the dining room?"

Shusuke nodded to the question. "Thank you Jamen."

"As always, it is a pleasure."

The short old butler scampered across the room. "This way sirs." He quickly set pace down the hallway, leading his master and guest to the dining room. Shusuke motioned for the middle aged business man to walk before him. Shinto nodded and followed the butler first as Shusuke brought up the rear.

Shusuke eyed the middle aged man walking in front of him, striding slowly behind so to not trod on the back of shoes. It was a habit he had grown used to as his height setting him apart from others. Shinto's slowly balding black hair was a bit of a frayed mess, suggesting a hard day's work at the Takanori Security Company. Shusuke had heard the news earlier and could accurately guess the cause of this worry at the company.

"May I get any drinks?"

"None for me Jamen," Shusuke replied. He watched the old man blink slowly at the words, before the butler nodded. Both knew why he was refusing a drink tonight. Not that Shusuke drunk much alcohol. He preferred to sip socially at the stuff once before ridding himself of it. Still, he typically would do it for appearance sake in politeness. "Shinto? Do you need a drink?"

"Not tonight Shusuke, not tonight. The day has been stressful enough and I do not need my wife fretting about me again."

Shinto sat down at the table, rubbing at his temple before removing his glasses. Shusuke followed the older gentleman's example and sat down on the opposite side.

"It's them again, is it not?"

The business man sighed. "Yes it is. No matter how we help in the matter, it only seems a matter of time before they figure a way around it."

Shusuke shook his head. "It is a matter of money too. Security costs these days with them roaming the streets. The people that need the security are average families in average homes. But that is only true at the moment as they have as of today managed…"

Shinto lowered his head. "That poor family." The older gentleman paused before speaking up again.

"At least we at the company can rest well knowing it was a flaw on the family's behalf, but it still strikes a cord that they managed past a higher security like that. It is bad enough that that gang runs the streets, but to begin having higher targets. It is hard enough to see them going after any young child and woman they can get their hands on…"

Shusuke gnawed a bit angrily on his bottom lip. It had long sense struck a strong cord on him on how this particular gang operated. Not to mention the strength they seemed to be growing in, causing a sense of fear throughout Japan. No woman or child traveled without the company of a man now, for at least that seemed safe as men were not attacked by this gang. But Shusuke could only wonder how long that would go on before the gang struck out at even this meager defense.

"People will panic and the panic will spread," Shusuke finally said. "It is as it always has been; it is just that the fear of this gang runs stronger than most other fears right now. There is really not much we can really do to stop the gang… It is up to the people going after the gang. Problem seems to be that they are uncatchable. Every time I hear of a police officer who has come close, the inexplicably get away by some mysterious fashion."

Talk turned to Shinto and Shusuke pondering over the matter of what simple things the public could do to give them some protection and sense of protection from the gang.

"I'll discuss this at the company meeting tomorrow morning Shusuke. You'll send an e-mail out about it?"

"Of course Shinto. I'm on two week vacation only in the sense of not physically going to the company. This particular is top on my mind most days."

Shinto nodded and fixed his glasses back on his face. "True. I wish you a well and safe night then Shusuke."

The pair reached out an arm across the table and shook. Jamen lead the business man back to the entrance room and out the door. The older man scampered his small body upstairs to where Shusuke's bedroom was and correctly found his master inside his bedroom rather than being downstairs in the dining room.

"Master Takanori. Are you going out again?"

Jamen watched his master grab a few small items to bury inside a long white trench coat. Warily, the old butler sighed. Shusuke did not even have to vocally answer the question. His actions spoke the answer. The fact Shusuke did not take a sip of alcohol was the first tip off. Not to mention the long white trench coat was buttoned up near the bottom, where Jamen knew Shusuke's sword rested. It was the only time his master buttoned up his trench coats at all. And Shusuke had been doing this for years. Though not nearly as often as after the tragic event happened.

Shusuke strode out of his bedroom and Jamen hurried behind.

"What time do you think you will be returning?"

The tall Japanese man shrugged as he continued making his way down the stairs. "Perhaps a couple of hours."

Jamen sighed in relief. An all night walk on the streets often meant his master was out patrolling for any sign of victims. Those were the nights when the passing of Shusuke's younger half brother became too much for his master. He always felt he was to blame for what happened those years ago. At least a couple of hours merely meant Shusuke needed time to think. The sword was merely kept as safety, not as a planned item to use for the nightly walk.

"Please return safely Master Takanori. I will be waiting for you at the door two hours time from now."

Shusuke tilted his head back and smiled at the older man. "Thanks Jamen. Please take a nap and try not to worry."

"I cannot help but worry Master Takanori."

The door clicked softly as Shusuke left the broad Takanori household. Jamen knew he would not be able to take a nap or any rest with his master outside during the night and alone. But it had been going on so long that the old butler was used to this feeling of fretting worry. So Jamen began his rounds about the household to find small chores to busy his mind until his master returned.

**Teaser**  
**Chapter Two: The White Haired Man**

Shusuke's anger grew. It was someone from the gang giving the company so much trouble. He had heard enough about this gang and hated them already. Shusuke smirked in being able to do something directly back, rather than through the company. It seemed time to put his champion status from tournaments during middle and high school to the test once more on these nightly outings. He shifted and tightened his grip reassuringly.

The red eyes watched Shusuke with amusement. The woman beneath him struggled and his one arm snapped up to grasp dripping red fingers around her neck. She gasped for air.

"And so," the man spoke to Shusuke. "Hm. How deeply ironic for you…"


	2. The White Haired Man

In the present day, a gang has slowly gained rule of the streets, searching Japan for the demonic leader who they named themselves after. A young man strolls the night, inwardly disgusted by the gang and how they attack small children and women.  
The connection?  
He rescues a young woman from the gang one night. The gang's activity stops after his rescue, but only because at that moment they discovered the demonic leader they named themselves after. He hardly realizes he is the reincarnation of this long past dead demonic leader they named themselves after.  
The Sesshomaru Gang.  
And they will do anything to get the real demonic leader back to life in the present day.

**The Sesshomaru Gang  
Chapter Two: The White Haired Man  
**

Night in this area, no matter how good a neighborhood it was, had been affected by the news of today as well it seemed. Shusuke eyed the houses briefly, all the porch lights turned off as though to avoid attention. It was too painful to look at for too long and dark caramel eyes directed their gaze forward. The street was lighted only by lamps and the moonlight above.

Self conscious at the lack of activity and presence of people, Shusuke fingered the sword beneath his trench coat. He bit his check and scowled. What was he doing? It was not as though he gave a care over his own life being in danger. He had been raised by his father, grew up into the Takanori business of security of others. It seemed a second nature to Shusuke to always keep an eye out for others.

Men are born with more physical abilities than women, typically. It was a power he saw abused again and again. The first day of middle school, Shusuke remembered witnessing a sword slashed about a girl's skirt, by the captain of the team. As such, it became the reason why he picked up a sword and started training with it. Shusuke had picked it up so quickly; he was the captain himself the following school year. Power in the correct hands, power not overshadowed by ill tidings, was a much better way of running things. Many were grateful to him for being the captain and running it as he did through middle school and into high school.

His father had been especially proud, knowing that Shusuke could lead well and keep others safe. He was brought to the company more often, allowed to speak up more and more. Shusuke knew his father approved of how well he took to it at such a young age, but Shusuke was just glad to be part of keeping many more others safe. To know he protected so many…

But now, Shusuke worried far more on the numbers of people that were failed by their company. As much as he and the company improved the security, there was always someone of ill power improving the means of breaking their security. Everyday, because of his failures, people died, family and friends suffered as loved ones died. It was maddening. Even if justice could be served, it still did not help the fact that someone died.

Like his father and step mother.

Shusuke turned at the corner, striding toward streets lined by both houses and apartments. Farther past this area was the business area. He would circle around and back, the usual path he and Isamu would take on their walks. It was an ingrained habit. There was no need to take this path any longer, but Shusuke found himself covered in habits he could not break after Isamu…

Isamu would have just turned 17 if he was still alive today, Shusuke thought briefly. The tall Japanese man chuckled silently to himself as he strode toward the business area. What would Isamu have been chattering about at 17? A girlfriend? Social parties? Trying to hook his elder brother with a girl? Though, Isamu was doing that already. Isamu had always been enthusiastic, speaking up before his mind thought about things, even if Shusuke knew it came from the right place. He had always been open to new things and dragging as many others as he could to follow him.

Shusuke's father always thought once Isamu grew older he could be the people person of the company so that Shusuke's ideas were followed out by people of the company. While Isamu enjoyed the presence of many people, Shusuke was more reserved. He loved being around people also, he could never stand for being alone for very long, but he did not feel the need to be in the spotlight of everyone's attention. Isamu always had to try to drag Shusuke into the spotlight with him.

Isamu always had to be dramatic and when his mother…

Shusuke bit his lower lip angrily. It was difficult for him to pull out of memories. Isamu was always a good memory that he loved, but in today's time, Isamu was nothing more than a memory and an urn. Their parents held the same fate, even if a year earlier than Isamu…

Six years, Shusuke, six years, the Takanori reminded himself.

"Kahhhhhhhh!"

His hand was on the sword before he logically thought it out. Shusuke dashed down the street of the business area, sharp dark eyes looking for the person responsible for the sound. A woman, perhaps a young child. The scream was too high to be a man or a teenage boy.

A low growl sounded and Shusuke shivered at the intensity of the simple noise. A wild dog?

"Shut up bitch!"

"Eeeehie—! GAHHHHHHAAHHHHHHHH!"

Shusuke unsheathed his sword, close to the ongoing scream, dark caramel eyes spotting the alleyway ahead. Putting on a burst of speed, he reached the alley and jerked to a halt, sword up and ready for attack after he could assess the situation.

The first thing he saw was a female pinned to the dirty cement, shirt torn in two to reveal her chest, pants shoved down, fresh blood trailing down from skin to the battered clothes. Fear ran across her bright green eyes as he saw them look up and spot his sword, before looking to his face.

Dark caramel and bright green stared for a moment.

She screamed; fresh, clear and with a new fear. Shusuke felt his anger rise and he snapped his gaze over to the tall man pinning her down. Everything the man wore screamed out ancient, but he could not deny the man's smirk. It told Shusuke that he should not be underestimated. And that the man had large incisors, dripping in blood, her blood. His eyebrows furrowed at the impossibly large incisors.

A low growl sounded again and he realized the man pinning the woman down was the cause of the sound. Dark caramel eyes narrowed down on any surprise Shusuke had and he kept his eyes focused on the man's red eyes. Not just the irises, the whole eye was glinting in a malevolent red through long strands of white hair. The violet streaks and the moon on the forehead…

Shusuke's anger grew. It was someone from the gang giving the company so much trouble. He had heard enough about this gang and hated them already. Shusuke smirked in being able to do something directly back, rather than through the company. It seemed time to put his champion status from tournaments during middle and high school to the test once more on these nightly outings. He shifted and tightened his grip reassuringly.

The red eyes watched Shusuke with amusement. The woman beneath him struggled and his one arm snapped up to grasp dripping red fingers around her neck. She gasped for air.

"And so," the man spoke to Shusuke. "Hm. How deeply ironic for you…"

Another faint gasp for air was the cue as Shusuke attacked the man smirking at him. Too quick for Shusuke's trained eyes to follow, the man let go, and leapt up and back from Shusuke. Dark caramel eyes stayed determinedly on the other man. He would not let him from his sight again. The white haired man stood slowly, the old fashioned armor clinking slightly. They were the same height, Shusuke realized. He frowned, too used to people being shorter than he when fighting.

The white haired man chuckled darkly. "You always did have a soft spot for young children and women… Don't you wish to join me with this woman? She's rather…delicious."

"What do you know about me?" Shusuke grounded out. "I can't stand people like you! It's despicable!"

Shusuke dashed forward and the other dodged the slashes aimed at him rather easily. It was…inhuman, this speed. Like this man was on a completely different level than the former middle and high school champion of Japan.

"So," the white haired man taunted at Shusuke as he dodged. "We _**did**_ manage to piss you off then. Tell me… Did you hear about that security on the house, the fancy house, and of the young little girl?"

"Yarh!"

Shusuke dashed straight forward in a suicide like run at the other, before running up the side of the dumpster and leaping down upon the other.

"Ouch." The white haired man touched gingerly at the scratch on his check, leaving bloody finger marks behind, the blood of the woman still lying in the alleyway. "I guess you have… But you're not exactly who we want…"

The white haired man leapt and Shusuke felt like screaming in frustration. The man apparently had other inhuman like acts besides speed. He watched as the man reached the rooftops and disappeared from sight. If the rest of this gang was just as inhuman-like as this man… No wonder the fear was spreading so much when the fear the people had and the crazy stories the few highly emotional survivors told were looking to be true at this point.

They were really going to have to up the average security of households in Japan, Shusuke realized. How did one test against these…inhuman acts of speed and jumps?

This struck more than a strong cord with Shusuke now. His hatred for the gang had grown in just a short, testosterone filled minute.

The Sesshomaru Gang.

How on earth was he to protect people from something like that white haired man? Takanori Security Company was _**really**_ going to have to work hard to give proper security to people.

**Teaser**  
**Chapter Three: American Woman**

The girl quivered under the comforter, not sure what to do in the silence Shusuke's explanation provided. Then her eyes flashed over to his midsection and she took a hasty step back. "The sword?"

"Sorry. Habit of mine when I take walks at night. I am glad I had it tonight. I'll set it against the wall here. See?" The tall Japanese man leaned over and propped the object up against the wall.

"Sorry." The young woman pulled the comforter tighter around herself. "Thank you for…intervening."


End file.
